


Put It On Display

by fuckedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's not a threesome either, it's not voyeurism really but sort of, zayn watches harry fuck louis ok i don't know what that's classified as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedlarry/pseuds/fuckedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Zayn wanted was some hair gel. He didn’t think his search for the hair product would end up with him secretly watching and wanking to his roommate, Louis, getting fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put It On Display

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [fuckedlarry](http://fuckedlarry.tumblr.com) :)  
> please leave comments/kudos if you enjoy xx

It’s exam time and Zayn would be studying right now if not for the fact that he’s already done with his. Instead, it’s early in the evening and he’s shirtless and in sweats, chilling on the couch of his and his roommate, Louis’, flat, watching trashy TV. That’s when he gets the text from one of his friends at Uni.  
  
 **(From: Niall) (To: Zayn) -**  heyyy bro! liam just finished his final exam so get dolled up cos we’re celebrating!!   
  
Zayn groans, because he was really enjoying his day of doing nothing. He hasn’t even showered yet. He replies to the text anyways, knowing that Niall will physically come get him if he doesn’t.  
  
 **(From: Zayn) (To: Niall) -**  What are we doing then?  
  
In a few minutes, he gets a reply.  
  
 **(From: Niall) (To: Zayn)**  - meet us at that bar li likes asap. u kno the one. a few girls are coming with..i hope u don’t mind i kno those aren’t ur preference haha! cheers mate!! (bring louis too, he’s a laugh!!!!)  
  
There’s no getting out of it, so he lifts himself up off the couch with a sigh, typing up a response as he moves towards his room.  
  
 **(From: Zayn) (To: Niall) -**  Fine, I’m coming. Louis’ not, he’s with Harry. Give me some time to get ready, though.  
  
Harry is Louis’ long-term boyfriend, and they’re disgustingly cute. They’re the type to exchange stupid gifts and make each other playlists and go on romantic dates - the latter is what they’re out doing right now. Sometimes Zayn can’t help but feel a little jealous of them. Besides the fact that since Zayn met Louis - when Zayn came to check out the flat to potentially move in as Louis’ roommate - he’s had a small crush on the older boy, he’s always been a bit envious of how easily Harry and Louis’ love comes and how effortlessly they make their committed relationship work. He kinda wants that.  
  
As he gets to his bathroom, his phone buzzes with a simple “k, see you soon” from Niall, before sets the phone down and strips off quickly. He showers as fast as he can, knowing Niall won’t want to be kept waiting, and wraps a towel around his waist.   
  
That’s quickly removed when he goes to pull on some tight black boxer briefs, followed by equally as tight skinny jeans. He grabs and puts on a simple white T-shirt, emblazoned with some band logo he doesn’t listen to but thought it looked cool, knowing he’ll put on a leather jacket before he leaves the house. He pockets his phone and his wallet, then makes his way back to his cramped little bathroom to do his hair.  
  
He reaches for a comb and his hair gel to style it, but the gel isn’t in its normal place. Fuck. He forgot he was out. That was something he was supposed to remember to do that day - buy hair gel - before he was sucked into the world of dumb shows and dumber celebrities on TV.  
  
He wouldn’t dare go out to somewhere besides class without his hair immaculately styled, though, so he’ll have to find somehow else to do it.  
  
 _Louis._  Louis has hair gel. The older boy is almost as viciously as protective of his hair products as Zayn himself is, so the thought of him finding out that Zayn used some is way frightening.  
  
Luckily Louis is out though, so Zayn finds himself making his way to the small bathroom attached to his roommate’s bedroom - the one that Zayn often hears Harry and Louis getting up to some less than appropriate things in early in the morning as he’s nursing a hangover and trying his best not to throw up all over the eggs he’s frying.  
  
Zayn goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and finds the hair gel Louis keeps easily, right next to a half-empty bottle of lube he wishes he hadn’t seen in the cabinet. He’s debating whether he should do his hair right in Louis’ bathroom or bring it back to his and return it when he’s done, hopefully before the boy it belongs to gets back, when he hears the front door swing open and he freezes instantly.  
  
 _Shit, shit, shit, shit._  
  
Suddenly, the front door is slammed closed violently, and Zayn starts, his body jerking. He really doesn’t want to face Louis, caught red handed, when Louis’ in a bad mood. The loud noises continue and by the bangs and crashes it sounds like there’s a little scuffle in their living room. It doesn’t sound like it’s just a pissed off Louis. Zayn’s arming himself with a toilet plunger in one hand and a blow dryer in the other, ready to face the robbers he knows are out there, when he hears the noises coming from Louis’ bedroom, right on the other side of the door.  
  
Zayn creeps over, preparing himself to poke his head out from the bathroom door and assess the danger level of his current situation. Before he can, though, he hears a breathy “oh, Harry!” in what is decidedly Louis’ voice.  
  
He’s home earlier than Zayn thought he’d be, and from all he’s heard, he’s with Harry and they’re going at it pretty hard. He can picture it now - Harry pressing Louis up against the door as soon as he saw that Zayn was nowhere in sight, the pair trying to move through the flat, lips locked, Louis falling back onto his bed, pulling Harry on top of him. Something like that, at least.  
  
Zayn backs up against the door, breathing heavily, his weapons of choice set down and forgotten on the counter beside the sink.  
  
What the hell does he do? He could try to sneak out in hopes that neither Louis or Harry notices him. Or, he could just walk right out there, apologize quickly, and go back to his own room. Louis would probably be too preoccupied with Harry to say anything, but Zayn knows he wouldn’t forget and would ask questions later. Louis probably wouldn’t even be that mad. His last option is plugging his ears, texting Niall to say he can’t make it and waiting it out and sneaking out when they fall asleep. That sounds really creepy, though.  
  
After his little internal debate, Zayn decides to just walk right on out and deal with being bitched at by Louis tomorrow. He takes a deep breath, and then slowly opens the door, knowing this is going to be very awkward.  
  
However, when he sees Harry on top of Louis on the bed, still fully clothed but grinding down, he chickens out and freezes. He tries to slip back in unnoticed, but he’s finding it hard to tear his eyes away from Louis’ lithe little frame being enveloped and overpowered by Harry’s broader, longer one. He closes the door until it’s only open by a crack and slips down the wall so he’s sitting on the tiled bathroom floor, his eyes staying glued to Harry and Louis.   
  
The bed is facing towards Zayn with the end of the bed closest to him, so Harry and Louis can’t see him. He watches intently as Louis brings his hands up to unbutton Harry’s shirt and pull it off his torso. Their fervent make-out is never broken.   
  
Louis’ shirt goes next, and Zayn can hear the quiet, high little whimpers the older boy is letting out. He feels awful because this is one of his best mates and he’s spying on him and his boyfriend getting intimate, but it’s so hot and Zayn couldn’t stop watching if he tried. Besides, it would be weird for him to leave then. They’d know how many previous opportunities he’d had to leave that he didn’t take.  
  
Zayn’s eyes widen when Harry pulls his own trousers off, then his pants.   
  
“Shit,” He whispers to himself, because Harry is sliding down the bed and his face is now level with Louis’ crotch.  
  
Zayn clamps a hand over his mouth and bites into it to keep from making any more noises. Louis is having similar troubles, these high, keening noises coming from him. Because of Harry’s new position, Louis could easily spot Zayn, but he won’t, because his eyes are screwed shut as Harry pulls the trousers off of him.  
  
Zayn watches as Harry mouths at Louis’ dick, bulging through the thin cotton of his boxer shorts, and he can feel his own pants tighten.  
  
“Harry, please.” Louis begs, and  _shit_ , that’s one of the hottest things Zayn’s ever heard.  
  
“Let me hear you, baby,” Harry says as he tugs the shorts off.  
  
Zayn can’t resist anymore and he unbuttons his jeans and wriggles around until they’re sitting just below his arse because  _fuck_ , Harry’s settled between Louis’ thighs, looking at Louis with a crazed hunger.  
  
“Gonna stretch you out so hard, Lou.” Harry growls, and Zayn gasps, but the noise is hidden by the long, drawn-out moan that that elicits from Louis.

Zayn snakes his hand into his own boxers, palming desperately at his half-hard cock.

“Gonna loosen you up, then you’re gonna ride me.” Harry promises.

“Fuck, yes, please.” Louis whines, squirming in desperation, and Zayn just knows that Harry is smirking even though he can’t see him.  
  
Harry slides off the bed and retrieves a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, and Zayn thanks his lucky stars that Louis and Harry have more than one of those stashed around. If that one he spotted in the bathroom was the only one, he would have soon been in a very awkward situation to explain.  
  
As Harry lubes his fingers up, Zayn throws his caution - and his morals - to the wind and slips his pants off to join his trousers. Louis’ eyes are open now, dark with lust, but he’s too busy watching Harry to notice Zayn’s intense gaze from the bathroom door that’s open just a crack.  
  
As Harry circles the rim of Louis’ arsehole with one long finger, Zayn grips onto his dick, now fully erect and standing, pulsing with blood and arousal. Harry pushes his finger in and thrusts it in and out repeatedly, Zayn rubbing his hand up and down on his own dick in time with the thrusts of Harry’s finger.

Louis’ cries out in pleasure, the noise strangled as it’s ripped from his throat, and his hands are fisted in the bed sheets like he’s struggling not to touch himself. Zayn feels bad for him, because just watching this is too much to stop himself from jerking himself off.   
  
Harry tucks in another two fingers quickly after, and Louis looks like he’s about to burst. He tries to grab his cock, which is painfully hard and leaking atop his stomach, but Harry stops him with a rough hand to his wrist.   
  
“Don’t make me tie you up.” Harry warns, voice low and authoritative.   
  
Zayn has to grab the base of his dick to stop from coming just at the thought of that. Louis just nods obediently though, and Zayn thinks that for someone who’s always so bossy, Louis is awfully submissive in bed.  
  
Harry slides his fingers out then, and Louis whines at the loss, but is silenced by Harry’s next words.  
  
“You’re gonna ride me now, okay baby?” Harry says.  
  
“Please,” Louis whimpers.  
  
Harry seems to like that, and grins as he switches positions with Louis, lying back against the pillows laid out across the headboard. Louis straddles Harry’s lap, the younger boy’s cock pressed against his.  
  
Neither of them produces a condom, so Zayn supposes that it must be normal for them to go without one. He’s still got a hand fisted around his dick, but it’s not moving anymore. He doesn’t want to come yet.  
  
Louis moves to grab the bottle of lube to slick Harry up, but Harry stops him.  
  
“No, Lou.” He orders, smirking. “If you want this easier on you, you’ll suck me off nice and good.”  
  
Louis nods, wide eyed, and scooches down on the bed to get at Harry’s cock. It’s really long, Zayn remarks, thick too, and he has to mentally prepare himself for how hot he knows Louis will look, mouth stretched open with cock. He already looks fucked out, skin flushed red, thighs golden, quivering, and shiny with beads of sweat. His hair is damp and his fringe is sticking to his forehead, tufts poking out in random directions. His eyes are as blue as ever, bright with eagerness. He’s beautiful. Zayn wants to pull him away from Harry and take him right there in front of his boyfriend.  
  
Louis sucks the head of Harry’s dick into his mouth eagerly, slurping at it with his tongue messily. It’s kind of sloppy, but Harry’s eyes gloss over in pleasure. Louis doesn’t stop there, licking down Harry’s long member, spending special attention on the thick vein on the underside of it. When his lips go back to the crown of Harry’s shaft, Harry grabs fistfuls of Louis’ hair and bucks his hips up, splitting Louis’ jaw open as he forces his cock into the older but smaller boy’s mouth.   
  
Louis makes these pretty choking sounds, spluttering around his mouthful of cock, and Zayn has to squeeze hard on his own dick while simultaneously biting into his arm to keep from climaxing there with a shout. Harry seems to have similar feelings, because he wrenches Louis off roughly.  
  
“That’s enough. Want you to ride me now.” Harry orders, voice gruff.  
  
Louis scrambles up to hover himself over Harry’s dick instantly.  
  
“Good boy.” Harry praises with a smile, pleased. “Go on, baby.”  
  
Louis bites his bottom lip hard as he lowers himself down, sinking onto Harry’s cock slowly, tentatively. Zayn has an excellent view of Louis’ pretty pink hole from where he’s sitting, dusty rose and glistening with lube. The sight of Louis’ rim stretching to accommodate Harry’s monster cock is devastatingly arousing, and he resumes moving his hand up and down his aching cock.  
  
“Come on, move baby,” Harry urges as soon as Louis is fully seated on his dick.  
  
Louis presses his hands onto Harry’s chest for leverage, then works his thighs to bounce up and down on Harry’s cock. Harry meets Louis’ bounces with upwards thrusts of his hips, and the angle is perfect, setting a delicious pressure on Louis’ prostate. Harry grunts on each thrust.  
  
“God, you’re always so fucking tight, Louis,” Harry growls. “So good for me, baby.”  
  
Louis lets out little breathy whimpers as he continues to ride Harry, his nails digging into the two swallows on Harry’s chest.   
  
“Fuck, Harry,” Louis moans. “Feels so good.”  
  
Harry grips onto Louis’ hips then, driving his own upwards, hard, pounding his cock into Louis’ tight hole, slamming into the boy’s prostate.  
  
“Oh my god, Harry!” Louis screams. “I’m gonna…I can’t… Please Harry…”  
  
Louis is limp, his thighs trembling as Harry takes completely control, pushing up into Louis.  
  
“You can do it, baby.” Harry urges gently. “Come for me.”  
  
Louis screams Harry’s name out again as he orgasms, his come splattering out onto Harry’s chest. Harry groans at the sight, joining Louis and coming, deep in the other boy without pulling out, filling his boyfriend with his come. It’s all too much for Zayn, who digs his teeth into his arm and comes hard into his hand, as quiet as he can muster.  
  
Zayn watches, trying to control his breathing, as Louis’ high drains and he collapses onto Harry’s chest, ignoring his own come that’s drying there. Harry has other plans, though.   
  
“Loubear, honey, we gotta clean up before we sleep.” He whispers, voice both soothing and encouraging.  
  
Louis makes a quiet noise of agreement. “Yeah, I guess.”  
  
That jolts Zayn out of his dazed stupor. It sounds like they’re going to come over and shower together, so Zayn has to clean himself up. If he does, maybe he can pretend that he was too embarrassed to come out and had just sat and covered his ears and waited for them to be done. That’s a hell of a lot less weird than saying that oh, he watched them have sex and wanked to the thought of being in Harry’s place and fucking Louis, one of his best mates and roommate.  
  
Quickly, he grabs a handful of tissues and wipes the come off his hand and lower abdomen, where his shirt was rucked up. Then he pulls his pants and trousers back on, before peering through the door to see what’s happening.  
  
Clearly a shower isn’t what Harry was thinking, though, because he’s scooping come off his chest with two fingers and feeding it to Louis, who’s lapping it up earnestly. Harry scoops another bit onto his fingers, and Louis grabs onto his wrist, sucking the fingers into his mouth. Zayn groans because, shit, at this rate he’s going to get hard again.  
  
Suddenly, Harry stops Louis.  
  
“Okay, baby. Your turn to get clean.” Harry says, smiling sweetly, pecking Louis on the lips. “Get on your hands and knees in front of me.”  
  
Louis looks confused. “I don’t-“  
  
“Louis.” Harry says, tone denoting a warning.  
  
Louis slides off Harry’s chest and gets into the requested position, which means he’s facing Zayn, on his hands and knees. His head is hung, though, so he doesn’t see him. Zayn knows he should draw back into the bathroom then, but he’s too curious to see what Harry’s doing.  
  
Harry kneels behind Louis, staring at the boy who’s presenting his beautiful, round, pert arse to him. He spreads Louis’ arse cheeks carefully, leans in, and -  _oh_.  
  
Louis squeaks as Harry licks his way up his arse crack. Zayn digs the heel of his palm into his crotch, trying desperately not to get hard again. As Harry swirls his tongue around his rim, moaning as he goes as if Louis’ the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted, Louis’ arms give out so he’s lying on his stomach, arse up.  
  
“Ha-arry…t-too much..” Louis whimpers, tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
Harry ignores him, continuing to circle Louis’ ring of muscle with his tongue, occasionally pursing his lips and sucking. When Harry stiffens his tongue and pokes it into Louis’ hole, tasting the velvety walls, slick with his own come, Louis screams out, tears streaming freely down his face.  
  
Harry laps at his hole with fervour, eating his own come out of Louis. He draws back for a second only to praise Louis.  
  
“Doing so good, baby, taste so good.”  
  
“Hu-urts,” Louis whines, but ruts down against the bed sheets, trying desperately to reach a second climax, meanwhile pushing back up against Harry’s face.  
  
“I know, baby, you’re taking it so well. Think you can come again?” Harry asks, voice low.   
  
“I-I don’t know,” Louis says, hiccupping as he tries to stop his tears.  
  
Harry takes pity on him and grabs onto his cock, hard again from Harry’s ministrations, standing red and angry at his stomach. He pumps it again and again, until Louis shudders and comes, a single rope of come shooting out.  
  
He collapses completely then, exhausted and fucked out. Harry gathers him in his arms and tucks him under the covers, whispering sweet words of love and praise as he does, before clicking off the lamp that was illuminating the room.  
  
Zayn’s hard again, despite his best attempts, but he thinks he’s gotten away with it. He just has to wait for Harry and Louis to fall asleep and then he can sneak out.  
  
However, just as he’s about to make his great escape, his phone buzzes with a text from Niall. It’s probably the Irish lad asking him where the Hell he is, but at the moment, he has other problems.  
  
He waits, breath held, and thinks he might be safe, when a soft voice sounds from the bed.  
  
“Did you hear that?”


End file.
